La patience d'espoir d'un amour éternel
by Rosie Rodwell
Summary: Pour l'anniversaire de Sasuke. Je n'en dis pas plus. A vous de lire.


Het salut tous le monde comment allez vouq en ce beau jour du 23 juillet ? Moi très bien, je suis partis en vacances en Vendée et le camping est plutôt cool. mais bien sûr je ne vous oublie pas et voila donc un O.S pour l'anniversaire de notre glaçon nationale hehe. Enfin dans cette O.S Sasu est un peu OOC. Franchement, heureusement que j'ai un téléphone qui possède la 3G, bon je vais arrêter de parler et je vous laisse lire ^^. Et désolé de le poster en retard mais je ne pouvais pas mieux.

* * *

Ça va faire quelque mois que Sasuke Uchiha est de retour au village de Konoha, mais il était revenu ave un grand nombre de blessures et il était entré dans un lourd coma.

Moi Naruto Uzumaki, j'étais occupé de me promenais dans le village car c'était mon jour de congé. J'étais passé devant les porte du village quand je sentis son chakras, si faible mais que j'arrivais tout de même a détecter.

J'étais arrivé à le rattraper à temps avant qu'il ne tombe à terre totalement épuisé, il avait soufflé un merci et avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Et ça allait faire environ six mois qu'il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Tous les jours j'allais le voir, lui parler ne sachant pas s'il m'entendait, mais je m'en fichais m. Je voulais juste être avec lui.

Beaucoup crurent que je ne faisais que le surveiller mais non, rien de tous cela. Jamais plus je ne le forcerais à faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ne veut pas faire, comme rester au village.

Petit à petit je commençais à ressentir des sentiments étrange. Je voulais qu'il se réveille, je voulais l'entendre parler, dire mon nom et toute sort d'autre choses.

Je suis allé parler de tous cela à Sakura et, avec une certaine rétissance, m'appris que j'étais juste tombé amoureux de l'Uchiha. Chose étrange car je n'ai jamais eu ces sentiments, ou du moins pas aussi fort, pour la jeune Haruno.

Je continuais toujours de m'occupé de Sasuke aui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Contre toute attente, j'acceptai mes sentiments pour lui. Après tous j'ai toujours étais obsédé par lui, soit pour être plus fort ou pour le ramener ici.

Et aujourd'hui nous étions le vingt-trois juillet et nous étions le jour de l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

Il faisait extrêmement beau et comme tous les jours je me dirigeais vers l'hôpital de Konoha pour pouvoir trouver Sas...non, mon amour toujours endormi dans ses draps blanc. J'espère vraiment qu'un jour il se réveillera.

《 Sasuke, bonjour. Bien dormi ? Moi oui. Ah et joyeux anniversaire, désolé je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi mais je t'ai pris des fleur. Tu aime les fleurs ? Moi parfois, les plus belle sont souvent dangereuses. Bon, voilà ton bouquet de rose bleu et de tulipe rouge. C'est Ino qui m'a aidé. 》

Je déposai le bouquet dans un vase sur la table de chevet à gauche de son lit. Puis je m'assi sur le lit et caressa sa joue.

《 Quand vas tu donc te réveiller ? J'aimerais tellement te dire ce que je ressent. 》J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et l'embrassa. 《 Toi qui fait battre mon coeur si fort, ne m'abandonne pas. Je t'aime tellement Sasuke.》

J'embrassa de nouveau son cou et je sentis son corps frissonner et commencer à bougé. Je me sépara de son corps pour le regarder se réveiller, les larmes me monta aux yeux.

Il ouvrit les siens d'un noir si magnifique et son regard fut attiré par le bouquet.

《 " La patience d'espoir d'un amour un éternel. " 》fit il d'une voix douce qui me fit frissonner.

《Quoi ?》

《 Ton bouquet, les fleurs et leur significations. Si tu les rassemble, les fleurs parlent et la c'est cette phrase.》Répondit il en me regardant... tendrement.

《Ho.. et bien ce n'est pas totalement faux.》Dis je en rougissant.

《 Merci, c'est un beau cadeau. 》

Je rougis encore et il s'assit dans le lit, se rapprochant de moi.

《 Alors ? Que disais-tu avant que je ne me réveille ? 》Demande-t-il en attrapant mon menton d'un geste doux et d'une voix calme mais avec une pointe d'amusement.

《 Je.. euh..》 Je rougis fortement. 《 Je t'aime..》Dis je tous bas.

《 Comment ? 》Demande-t-il en se rapprochant encore tel que je pu sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

《 Je t'aime Sasuke.》Dis je un peu plus fort et il souris puis m'embrassa. Je fus surpris mais je me repris vite fais en répondant à mon tour en lui caressant la joue.

Nous nous séparâmes à bous de souffle et Sasuke posa son front contre le mien.

《 Cest le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu à mon anniversaire.

- Encore heureux ! 》

Il pouffa et embrassa mon front.

《 Tu dort avec moi ?

- Bien sûr ! 》

Il sourit tendrement et s'allonge dans le lit puis il ouvrit ses bras pour que je vienne me lové contre lui ce que je fis.

《 Bonne nuit mon ange.

- Bonne nuit et joyeux anniversaire mon amour. 》

Et nous sombrâmes dans les bras de Morphée.

FIN.


End file.
